Duel Stories
by leelaboo
Summary: A whole bunch of duels...most involve a certain little kid...one huge adventure split into many many duels...


Ok.I love Yugioh a lot.just started writing fan fics though...first fic so don't expect too much.I've noticed that not a lot of people write about actual duels.which is exactly what I wanna read, if u know what I mean, so I decided I'd write about a whole bunch of duels and such.yep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tora walked into the game store, glancing at the many rows of cards. He was a scrawny little kid, wild brown hair flaring everywhere, pale blue eyes, stripes on his cheeks, and a cute little tail. He walked along the shelves, looking for a certain card, Gemini Elf. (at least, I think that's how you spell it.)  
  
"Found it!" he exclaimed happily. He picked it up and brought it to the counter.  
  
"I don't think I've seen you around here before," Mr. Motou (Yugi's grandpa, of course) said. "Are you new to duel monsters?"  
  
"Kinda," said Tora. "I just moved here, but I've been playing for a week or so."  
  
"Really.would you be interested in joining the next tournament, then?"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to! I'll be there. When is it?"  
  
"Next Tuesday. Admission is five dollars, and if you get 1st, you get any 3 cards that are available for sale in my shop, if you get 2nd, you get 2, and if you get 3rd, you get any one. Well, see you there!"  
  
"Yeah." Tora paid for the card and left the store.  
  
Once outside, a tough looking punk and his conrads cornered him. His name was Akki, and he wore a black leather jacket and jeans, smirking at Tora. He was one of the best duelists around, having even beaten the legendary Bandit Keith.  
  
"YOU play Yu-gi-oh?" He sneered. "You gotta be kidding me. Well then, I challenge you to a duel, squirt (I wanna keep it "G" rated..so no bad language! ^_^) Except the rules are a little different. If you lose, I take all your cards. I need a few more cards, and I'm a bit broke, having spent it on my new jacket."  
  
"But I just started!" Tora protested.  
  
"Not my prob. But to make it a bit more fair and to give you a bit more motivation, if you win, which won't ever happen, you can have all my cards. Ok?"  
  
"Well, I-"  
  
"Ok then let's duel!"  
  
They both took out their portable dueling disks, turning on their life points to 2000 points each.  
  
The punk went first. Drawing five cards, he picked out one and played it in Attack mode. "Hehheh.to start off, I play the ultra powerful Beast of Talwar! Then I play Dark Energy, which boosts its stats to 2700 attack and 2450 defense! Now it's even more powerful than Yugi Motou's Dark Magician! There's no way you can beat this card!" He laughed.  
  
Tora drew his five cards, as well as an extra one. "I play Celtic Guardian in Attack mode then," he said smoothly. "Your turn."  
  
The punk, Akki, stared at Tora in disbelief. Even for a beginner, he was totally horrible! Did he even understand the game at all? Why would he play a card like THAT in attack mode? He doesn't even have any trap set up or anything like that! Well, easier for me to get a few cards.  
  
"Beast of Talwar! Attack Celtic Guardian!"  
  
Tora's life points went from 2000 to 700.  
  
"Thanks." Tora grinned.  
  
"What?" Akki started. What could the kid possibly be thankful for?  
  
"You fell for it perfectly. First, I play Gemini Elf in attack mode! Then I play Megamorph, which when my life points are less than yours, any one of my monsters get their attack points doubled! That brings Gemini Elf's attack point to 3400, more than your Beast of Talwar! Attack now, Gemini Elf!"  
  
Akki's life points went down to 1300.  
  
"But I'm not finished quite yet. I play Ultimate Offering, which let's me summon an extra monster for the price of 500 life points. And I summon Doma the Angel of Silence! Attack his Life Points directly!"  
  
Akki's life points go down to 0.  
  
"You lose." Tora said. "I'll be taking those cards now, thank you very much." He picked up Akki's deck and left, leaving Akki standing there alone in disbelief.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok! First Chapter Done! I hope to get at least one duel per chapter.makes it cool.next chapter, I will have the first round of the tournament! I hope you like this fan fic so far.^_^  
  
Hm.what kinda strategy should I do next? Who should he duel in the first round? Plz review and give me advice! Thanks! 


End file.
